Welcome to the Big Time
by wegohardd
Summary: Blake moves into the Palmwoods expecting to have a normal stay while recording with Gustavo Rocque. The reality is much different, however.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! Hurry up! You can see the city some other time!" Blake called behind her to her mom, Kim, in the LAX.

"But, Blake, honey, _look_ at everything!"

Blake sighed and continued to walk, hoping her mom was behind her.

"There's Kelly. Come on, Mom!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." She ran to catch up with Blake who was already being greeted by Kelly Wainwright.

"I'm so excited to _actually_ be in California! This is insane." Blake exclaimed.

"We're so excited to have you!" Kelly replied, "We have a limo waiting for you outside. Let me help you with your things."

Neither Blake or her mom had much; they had both come from a small town in Indiana where Blake's dad was still living. They were by no means rich, but they always had enough.

As soon as the limo started driving away, Kelly started talking to Blake and her mom about how things would work at the Palmwoods and Rocque Records. Blake had a hard time paying attention; it seemed as if she had suddenly become as interested in the city as her mom was in the airport.

"Like Gustavo said before, you'll have a few demos and hopefully a full album. Blake?"

"Yeah? Oh! I'm so sorry."

Kelly laughed, "It's all right, everyone's like this when they first get here. It's Hollywood, after all." She smiled and continued talking to Kim, leaving Blake to see the rest of the scenery on the way to the Palmwoods.

When they arrived, Kelly helped Blake and Kim grab their suitcases and started walking to the hotel with Kim. Blake was walking slowly behind them, in awe of how amazing everything looked. She looked up to the top of the tall building and smiled.

"This is gonna be awesome," she whispered to herself.

"Hey, look out!" She heard someone yell behind her.

She turned around just in time to get hit in the face with a frisbee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Crap! I probably should have yelled 'Duck!' or something that would have helped you dodge the frisbee. I'm really sorry."

Blake looked up and saw a cute guy wearing a helmet and laughed a little bit, "Uhm, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled.

"I really am sorry. Uh, my name's Carlos."

"I'm Blake."

"Nice to meet you, Blake. Do you live here? I don't think I've ever seen you before," said Carlos.

"As of today, yes. One question." Blake said.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you throwing a frisbee by yourself?" she asked Carlos.

"Oh! Well, I was playing with my friend Kendall, but he had to leave. He had a date." Carlos replied.

"Ahh, I see. Well, my mom and Kelly are probably wondering where I am, so I shou-"

"Wait, Kelly? Do you mean Kelly Wainwright? Gustavo's assistant?" Carlos interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm working at Rocque Records for a while. Well, hopefully for a while."

"Awesome! I record there with my band! Big Time Rush. Have you heard of us?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Uhm, no, I don't think so. Sorry..."

"Oh. Well, you will. Trust me." Carlos smiled and bent down to pick up his frisbee. "Here, I'll take you to your room. May I?" He gestured towards Blake's bags.

She chuckled and nodded, "You may." She smiled and handed him her bags.

"So, what room are you in?" Carlos asked as they walked into the Palmwoods.

Blake looked around the lobby and smiled, "Uhm, I'm not really sure."

"That's alright, we'll ask Mr. Bitters. Excuse me, Mr. Bitters, what room is Blake-?" He looked at Blake.

"Addams." Blake said.

"Ah. What room is Blake Addams staying in?"

"You're staying in room 4D, Miss Addams." Mr. Bitters said to Blake.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and walked with Carlos to the elevator.

"So, tell me about how you got here." Carlos said in the elevator.

"Uh... Well, I live in Indiana. I've always wanted to become a singer, and I would post videos of myself singing on YouTube for fun. Apparently Kelly was going through videos and she came across mine and thought I was really good. So she showed it to Gustavo and they called me saying they wanted to record a few demos. And here I am!"

"That's awesome. And that..." Carlos said as the elevator door opened and he walked out, "is why I love YouTube." He smiled and walked to room 4D.

Blake knocked on the door and Kim opened it. "You're here five minutes and you already got lost?" She smiled, "Hi, I'm Kim."

"I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Speaking of meeting, how did you two?"

"He hit me in the face with a frisbee." Blake laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ten minutes later, Carlos was gone and Blake had started to unpack. Carlos told her to meet him and his friends at the pool at around 7, so she was trying to decide which of her four swimsuits she was going to wear. There was a yellow one that really complemented her brown hair and brown eyes, a blue one that was just really cute, a white bandeau top and a patterned bottom that was also just really cute, and a black one that really showed everything off. She laid them all out on her bed and stared at them for a few minutes, her eyes staying on each one for a while, examining it.

"Hmmmm."

"Blake! Time for dinner!" her mom called.

She jumped and shook her head a little before walking outside and into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind if we eat Chinese food tonight." Kim said.

"Nope, totally fine." Blake replied. She got some food and looked at the table which was full of boxes. The bar was also full of boxes. She assumed people had brought them in while she was unpacking her bags and looking around her room and the bathroom, both of which were huge. "To the couch I go!"

She and her mom sat on the couch and ate their dinner while talking over plans and outwardly complaining about unpacking all of the boxes.

"I'm going to the pool tonight at 7. Is that all right?" Blake said while stabbing a piece of chicken with a chopstick.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. But you can't stay out too late, you have to work at the Rocque tomorrow and help me finish unpacking. You can't expect me to do this all on my own." Kim replied.

Blake laughed, "I know, I know. But _you_ know how much I hate unpacking and cleaning..."

"I know, but you're going to have to get used to it. I'll only be staying until you get settled in. You _are_ 18."

"Yes, Mom, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Blake stabbed another piece of chicken with the chopstick and ate it. "Yum. We should do this more often."

At 6:45, Blake changed into her yellow swimsuit and put on a T-shirt and shorts over it. She grabbed her phone and a towel and called to her mom as she left to go to the pool. She had no idea what to expect from Carlos's friends, and she was honestly extremely nervous.

When she arrived at the pool, Carlos ran up to her. "Hey! Glad you could make it. My friends are really cool, so if you're nervous, don't be." He smiled at her and walked her over to two girls and three guys. "Blake, this is Camille, Jo, Kendall, James, and Logan. Everybody, this is Blake."

After everyone had said hi and they had talked about how Blake got here, James yelled, "Let's get in the POOL!"

Kendall picked Jo up and threw her in. She screamed and everyone else laughed.

"Kendall and Jo are together. So are Camille and Logan. James loves girls, he finds a new one every week." Carlos whispered to Blake as Jo screamed at Kendall.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Jo. Please forgive me." Kendall fake-begged Jo.

"I don't think I will." Jo responded.

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be." Kendall said before jumping into the pool and picking Jo up. She screamed and laughed.

Everyone but Blake had gotten in the pool and Logan swam over to where she was sitting with her feet in the water and crossed his arms on the edge of the pool.

"Why aren't you swimming? It's a great pool." Logan smiled.

Blake smiled back, "I'm not a big fan of swimming, actually."

"Oh, I'm not so sure how we're going to get along then," Logan joked. "You really should get in, though. It's a lot of fun, I promise."

"Well... I guess that's why I came, right?" Blake replied. She stood up and jumped in, splashing Logan. "Sorry, did I get you wet?" She giggled and swam towards everyone else. Logan laughed and followed her to the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kendall and Jo had gone to the lobby to be alone and Logan and Camille were saying goodbye by the door leading inside. James, Carlos, and Blake were still swimming, playing games, and telling each other embarrassing stories. When Camille left, Logan came back and joined them. Blake got out and sat on the edge of the pool talking and laughing with the boys who were still swimming. Logan got out after a while and sat with Blake.

"So, I see you _are_ actually a fan of swimming." He chuckled.

"Well, only a little bit." Blake smiled, "I used to be a competitive swimmer."

"Used to be?" Logan questioned.

"I just decided to stop. It wasn't much fun anymore."

"Oh, I see... I think it's pretty cool how you got discovered. I'm glad that YouTube is good for more than videos of sneezing pandas." He smiled and looked at Blake.

Blake laughed. "Those videos are so hilarious. The one where the baby sneezes and the mom freaks out? Oh my God." She smiled and looked down. '_Wow, he has an amazing smile,'_ she thought.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching James and Carlos act like idiots in the pool.

"I should probably get going. I have to start working at the Rocque tomorrow." Blake stood up.

Logan stood up, "Have fun. And good luck. Gustavo's a little crazy."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"It was really nice meeting you, Blake."

"You too." Her smile widened and she looked at her feet.

"You leaving already?" James yelled.

"I have to work tomorrow, James!" Blake replied.

"Lame!" James said.

Blake chuckled and walked over to where her towel and clothes were. She wrapped her towel around her and waved to Carlos.

"Bye, Blake!" he said.

She turned around and waved goodbye to Logan, who waved back and smiled that amazing smile.

Blake turned around and walked to the door. When she pulled it open, she heard, "Blake, wait!" behind her. She turned around and saw Logan running over to her. "Can I, uhm, walk you to your room?"

"Oh. Uhm. Sure." She smiled again.

Blake and Logan talked and laughed the whole way to Blake's room. They walked slowly and were there in about ten minutes.

"Well, thank you for tonight... and walking me to my room." Blake smiled.

"It was no problem... Have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks. I will." She looked down again.

"Well... Good night, Blake." Logan smiled at her.

"Good night, Logan." She turned around and walked into her room. She closed the door and walked to her bedroom to change and go to sleep.

"Good first night." She whispered to herself, smiling.

"Shit." Logan said to himself on the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Blake was still awake two hours after she had gotten home. Before attempting to fall asleep she had done a few sit-ups and drank a glass of water. Now, two hours later, she was lying in bed thinking about everything. She wondered if she made the right decision coming to Hollywood and leaving her old life behind. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head. '_This is going to be great. A new beginning. I finally have the chance to be someone.'_ she thought. She wondered if she was going to make it through the next day with Gustavo at the Rocque. She wondered what was going on between her and Logan, if anything. And she was hoping nothing was.

Logan had gone back to the pool with the guys but had never gotten back in the pool. He sat on the side thinking about Camille. She was his everything. He loved her. He told Carlos and James that he was going to go back to the room and go to sleep. He got up and slowly walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. He stood waiting for the doors to close with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground.

_'He's dating Camille. I just got here. I need to focus on my career right now, not some guy that I've known for, what, five hours? Whatever. He's not important.'_

Logan sat on his bed staring out the window of his room. _'Blake is gorgeous. She really is... And she seems really nice.' _he thought. He looked at his hands and then at the ceiling. _'Why am I even worrying about this? I just met her. I haven't even known her a day. I barely even know who she is. I love Camille.' _He got up and changed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_'It means nothing.'_ Blake finally drifted off to sleep.

Blake awoke to the sound of her phone ringing beside her. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said in a tired voice.

"Hey, honey, it's Mom. Do you want donuts for breakfast?"

"Uhm..." She rubbed her eyes. "I... I guess."

"All right, great. I'll be home in about 15 minutes. Get up and get ready, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll get right on that."

"I'm serious, Blake. You don't want to be late to work on your first day."

"I know, Mom, I know. I'm getting up. Right..." She yawned. "...now. I'm up."

"Good. I'll be home soon."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Blake."

Blake groaned and rubbed her eyes again. She realized she had forgotten to take out her contacts the night before, so her eyes were dry and her vision was blurry. She blinked hard a few times and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

45 minutes and two donuts later, Blake was ready to leave for Rocque Records. She and her mom got in a cab and arrived there ten minutes early. Kelly greeted them downstairs.

"You're early! Gustavo will like that!" She smiled and lead them to the elevator.

Her first day was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Blake's day at the Rocque was basically just a tour of the studio and Gustavo talking about the demos Blake will be starting soon. Gustavo wasn't as crazy as the boys made him seem. But maybe it was just because it was Blake's first day. Or maybe the boys just drive him insane.

When Blake got back to the Palmwoods, Kendall was sitting outside with Jo. It looked like they were having a picnic. They looked up and waved to Blake, smiling. She smiled and waved back, thinking, _'I already have friends here... this is awesome.'_

Blake walked into the lobby and saw Carlos and a little girl at a vending machine. She walked over to them and said hi.

"Oh, hey, Blake. This is ridiculous. Five dollars for fruit smackers? Come on, Bitters!" complained Carlos.

Blake laughed, "Why are they five dollars?"

"Because Mr. Bitters is cheap. I just want my fruit smackers..."

Blake smiled. "Hey, I'm Blake," she said to the little girl.

"I'm Katie. Do you know Kendall?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I met him yesterday."

"Yep. I'm his sister." Katie said.

"Awesome! Are you a singer or actress or something?" Blake asked her.

"Nope. I'm just visiting the guys. My mom and I moved now that they're eighteen. We still live in LA though," Katie responded.

"I am not paying this." Carlos cut in.

"Calm down, Carlos." Katie said. She looked around her then turned to the vending machine and stuck her hand in it to get Carlos fruit smackers. "Here."

"You're a genius, Katie!"

Blake laughed again. "Okay, well I just got home. So I'm going to go up to my room. I might see you later."

"Bye, Blake," Carlos said while eating his fruit smackers.

"See ya." Katie said.

Blake walked away from Katie and Carlos and went towards the elevator. She saw Camille and Logan on the couch, kissing. She stopped walking for a second and Logan opened his eyes and saw her. He quickly stopped kissing Camille, pulling away, and Blake walked to the elevator faster.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked Logan.

"Nothing. Uhm, sorry. I don't know. Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Are you okay, Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at Camille, "Honestly, I am."

"Okay..." Camille said, unconvinced. They got up and went to the boys' apartment upstairs. They watched a movie, but Logan didn't pay much attention to it.

When Blake got to her apartment, she found a note on the table saying her mom had gone shopping for groceries and to explore the city. She laughed and walked to the couch. She watched TV for about two hours. After she turned the TV off, she opened the door to her bedroom and ran to her bed. She jumped and landed on it on her stomach. After lying there for a few seconds, she pulled out her phone to call her friend back in Indiana.

"Hello?"

"LYDIAAAAAAA!" Blake screamed in the phone. Lydia also screamed, causing Blake to start laughing. "Sorry. I miss you and it's only been two days since I left."

"I miss you too. But this is crazy, okay? You're in Hollywood, now tell me what's going on." Lydia said, "Hot guys, nice beaches, hot guys, nice weather, hot guys..?"

"Oh, there are _tons_ of hot guys. Let me tell you." Blake smiled.

"What about the beaches? The weather?" Lydia asked.

"You don't care about either one of those things." Blake responded.

"Only a little bit. I will have to visit you, and those things are kind of important too. Anyway, who cares? Is there a certain guy that you _liiiike_?"

"I haven't even been at the Palmwoods for an entire day yet. You're already asking if I like someone?"

"Of course I am. And you're trying to cover it up so terribly, so who is he?"

"Lydia, I don't like anyone. Maybe next week." She smiled. "I'm kind of trying to focus on my career right now." Blake explained.

"Bull! You don't care about work! All you care about is your computer and boys!" Lydia said.

"Hey! This is more serious than any other job. Dude, I could become famous. Oh, and I haven't been on my laptop since the flight over here, so you can suck it."

Blake heard a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hold on a second, Lyd." Blake said to Lydia.

"Mkay."

Blake got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan on the other side.

"Heyyyy!" Carlos said.

"We're here for the party!" James yelled.

"James, there is no party here. Calm yourself." Blake told him, laughing.

"Who's that? Blake? Who is James? Blake! WHO IS SPEAKING?" Lydia screamed on the phone.

Kendall took Blake's phone while the other three invited themselves inside. "Hey, I'm Kendall. Who is this?"

"This is Lydia. What is your relationship with Blake?" Lydia questioned him.

"New friends. What is _your_ relationship with Blake?" Kendall asked.

"Best friends. She claims she isn't in love and I'm trying to figure out who she's lying about." Lydia said.

"Blake is in love?" Kendall asked Lydia. "With _whooo?_"

"Give me that!" Blake took the phone from Kendall. "Why do you tell people lies, Lydia?"

'They are not lies, they are truths. Now tell me, who else is with you?" asked Lydia.

"Carlos, James, and Logan. Why does it matter?" Blake asked Lydia.

"You dirty little girl. Four guys at once! And because you are madly in love with one of them!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I'm leaving now. Bye, Lydia." Blake hung up while Lydia was trying to say something.

"You're _blushing_, Blake." Logan smiled.

"She's extremely embarrassing." Blake rolled her eyes. "But I love that idiot." She sat on the couch next to James. "So. Why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to hear about your first day at the Rocque. Was Gustavo crazy?" Carlos said.

"He was actually kind of normal..." Blake replied.

"What?" all of the guys yelled.

"How is that even _possible? _That guy's a lunatic!" Kendall added.

Blake giggled. "He really isn't _that_ bad."

"You should see him when we're there." Logan said.

"Well maybe it's because _I _am a mature young woman and _you_ are... Immature little boys." She smiled.

"What did you just call us?" James asked.

Blake giggled again and jumped up from the couch. The boys started chasing her yelling at her to take it back. "NEVER!" She said in between laughter. Suddenly she had been tackled onto the couch by one of the boys. She was screaming and laughing. She didn't know who it was because her eyes were closed. The rest of the boys seemed to appear out of nowhere and started tickling her. "FINE, FINE, FINE! You're mature young men! Get off of me!" They all laughed. The boys cheered because they had defeated Blake while Blake herself tried to catch her breath after all of the tickling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After everyone had calmed down, Blake told the boys about what she had to do on her first day at the Rocque.

"Wow. We had to start Gustavo's 'boot camp' the first day we got there. It was insane." Carlos said.

"I was terrible." Logan laughed.

"I was great..." James added.

"We actually got fired." Kendall said.

Blake's eyes widened as she heard all of this.

"You probably won't have to do it though." Logan said quickly, trying to calm her.

"Yeah, I mean... If he didn't seem crazy to you, maybe he's actually going to be normal." Carlos added.

"I thought it was kind of fun. Other than the multiple times that he put us all down and insulted us..." James said.

"James, shut up..." Logan nudged him.

"Just don't worry about it. If you don't have to do it, you can take a sigh of relief. If you do, you can handle it." Kendall said.

Blake looked at all four of them as they spoke. She felt better when she saw that they actually cared. She smiled and relaxed a little bit.

"So what do you all want to do?" Logan looked around.

"Swim!" said Carlos.

"Nothing," James said as he sat on a chair.

"I second James's idea." Blake said.

"Sounds good." said Kendall.

"Oh." Carlos said sadly.

Kendall laughed. "I'll go swimming with you, Carlos."

"Yes!" Carlos jumped up and ran to the door. Kendall followed him and waved to everyone as he left.

"Do you want to see our apartment?" Logan asked Blake.

"It's amazing." James said.

"Sure." Blake said, standing up.

"To 2J we go!" Logan said as he led James and Blake through the hall to the elevator and down to apartment 2J.

Blake wasn't expecting what she saw when Logan opened the door and made a large gesture with his arm for her to go inside. Her mouth opened slightly as she looked around. The huge TV, the hockey game she had never seen before in the middle of the room, the big yellow slide. "Woah..." she whispered to herself.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Logan was behind her, smiling. "It's a funny story how we got it, actually..."

"Tell it." Blake said, smiling back at him.

James had fallen asleep on the couch in the five minutes that they had been there, so Logan and Blake sat at the top of the slide and Logan told her the story about how the worst apartment in the Palmwoods turned into the best apartment in California.

Blake laughed, "You didn't know that they would take the set away?"

"We hadn't exactly planned that far ahead." Logan replied.

Blake smiled. "Tell me another story."

"Uh... Before we transformed the apartment we had to go to the 'School of Rocque'. Gustavo didn't want us to go to school here at the Palmwoods because he didn't want it to cut into our recording time. We went through four teachers before he decided to let us go to school here. We were only there for three days."

Blake giggled. "How'd you guys get rid of the teachers?"

"We sent the first one to Germany and told him that a 'man-band' was a big thing over there. We gave Gustavo's Porsche to the second one. The third one..." he laughed, "...we made it look like James threw up the lunch Kendall's mom had made us and we all started eating it." He laughed again. "We just told the fourth one that teachers get five sick days and two personal days a year. And he left."

"You guys are terrible!" Blake laughed.

"We make a really good team though." he smiled.

Then it was quiet. Blake looked around the apartment some more and Logan turned his head to look at Blake. When Blake looked at him he quickly looked away.

"So... When did you meet Camille?" Blake asked Logan quietly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I met her the first day we moved in here. She came by and pretended Kendall was a guy in a play she was auditioning for." He chuckled.

"She seems really nice." Blake said.

"She is. She's amazing." Logan smiled and looked down.

Blake half-smiled and looked away. "Race you to the pool." She looked back at him.

He was smiling at her. She jumped into the slide and ran to the door as soon as her feet hit the floor. Logan was close behind her. James was still asleep when they ran out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Logan and Blake ran down the hall laughing until Mr. Bitters rounded the corner. They both stopped and walked as he passed them, giving them weird looks while doing so. As soon as he passed, Blake started laughing and took of running again. Logan ran after her laughing just as much.

"Slow down!" he yelled.

"No! This is a race!" Blake turned her head and yelled back right before rounding a corner. While her head was turned, she accidentally ran into Camille, who screamed. Logan ran faster when he heard Camille.

"Owww..." Camille said, holding her head while sitting where she had fallen.

"I am so, so, _so _sorry. You have no idea..." Blake said.

"What happened?" Logan asked, kneeling down by Camille. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Camille replied.

Logan stood up and held his hand out to help her up. He was looking at Blake trying to hold in laughter and now holding hands with Camille.

"I was running down the hall and I turned around and ran into her." Blake explained to Logan, although he already knew what happened.

"And it hurt." Camille said.

"I'm really sorry..." Blake looked at her feet.

"It's all right." Camille said, but she didn't exactly sound happy. She let go of Logan's hand and started going through her bag.

Blake bit her lip and looked at Logan.

'She'll be fine.' he mouthed.

"Well, I have to go practice for an audition. I'll talk to you guys later." Camille said when she finished looking through her bag.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Logan asked.

"No, I'll be fine. See ya, Blake. Bye, Logan." Camille kissed Logan on the cheek and continued to walk down the hall with her hand on her forehead.

Logan put cleared his throat. He watched Camille get in the elevator. As soon as the door closed he started laughing hysterically. Blake joined him soon after. They continued down the hall, walking instead of running.

"I feel terrible!" Blake said.

"She'll be okay. Honestly." He chuckled.

"She doesn't seem to like me..." Blake said a while after the laughter stopped.

"She just gets jealous easily." Logan put his hands in his pockets and squinted up at the ceiling.

"Oh." Blake said. "But... what does she have to be jealous of, right?" She looked down and Logan looked at her.

"Right." He said quietly.

"Yep." Blake said, still looking at the ground.

They were silent until they got to the pool with Kendall and Carlos, who were both still swimming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A week had passed and Blake hadn't had to do Gustavo's 'boot camp'. She had been avoiding Logan. When she looked up in the lobby and Logan was there, he was always looking at her sadly. She always looked away and left quickly. The same thing had happened again a week after the last time they had talked, but this time Logan followed her into the elevator when she walked away.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." Blake said quietly, looking straight ahead.

The elevator door closed.

"Did I do something wrong? You've been ignoring me for a week, and..." Logan said.

Blake paused for a second. "I don't know..."

"I don't either. And I'm really confused."

"I... I..." Blake looked down.

The elevator door opened, but Logan pressed the 'Close Door' button and hit the number for the top floor.

"If I did something that hurt you in anyway... Please tell me." he said.

"You didn't." Blake whispered.

"Then what's wrong? You've been talking to Carlos, Kendall, and James all week. But not me. When you see me, you look away. And when I show up if you're with the guys... You leave." Logan said quietly.

"I don't want anyone here to hate me. I want it to be different here." Blake started crying.

"Why would anyone here hate you?" Logan asked.

"Camille does."

"Camille does not hate you." Logan said.

"She would..." she looked up at Logan and then turned away.

The elevator door opened again, so Logan hit the button to go back down.

"Why would she?"

'If she knew that..."

The elevator door opened again and Camille got in. She looked at Blake and then at Logan. She raised her eyebrows.

"What's going on, guys?" she asked in a semi-friendly way, as if to ask if they were having fun.

"Just talking. We're going down to the lobby." Logan said.

"Oh, I see. From floor six? Why were you both all the way up here?" Camille questioned.

Logan looked at Camille and then at the buttons on the elevator. Camille looked at Blake who was looking down again.

Camille took a loud breath. "Look, if something's going on between you two, I'd kind of like to know."

"Camille." Logan said, shaking his head.

"What? It kind of seems like you're both interested in each other. Don't I have the right to know? I _am _your _girlfriend_, Logan." Camille said.

"Camille. Please."

Camille looked at Blake who was looking down and hadn't spoken since Camille had gotten on the elevator. Blake looked up when Camille didn't look away. She wiped her eyes and looked at Camille. Camille stared at her for a few seconds and looked away when she heard the elevator door open. She looked at Logan. He looked away from her. She looked at him for a few more seconds before turning and walking away. Logan pressed the button for the second floor and the door closed yet again. He looked at Blake. He watched her as she stood across from him crying. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and he wiped the tears off her face.

The elevator door opened and they walked to apartment 2J, hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Blake and Logan went to the top of the slide where they had been a week before, laughing and telling stories. But this time, they talked about Blake's life back in Indiana. She told him about all of the people in the town she lived in, how they were all stuck up and treated everyone they didn't find 'worthy' like they were nothing. She told him that she had been depressed for about a year and had thought about killing herself multiple times. She told him about the guy who had helped her through it and how she slowly became happy again. Logan was watching her the entire time, wondering how someone like her could have ever considered ending her life. "And Camille would hate me if she knew that I like you. But I think she already does hate me." Blake said.

She looked at Logan. He looked her in the eyes before leaning in and kissing her. She was surprised at first, but she soon closed her eyes and relaxed. Logan's hand slowly moved up her back as they kissed. He slowly pulled away, "Don't worry about what Camille thinks." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Logan, are you in here?" they heard Kendall yell from the kitchen.

Logan cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah."

"Well... where are you?"

He stood up. "Hey."

"Hi... Why are you up there and why do you have that look on your face?" Kendall asked him.

"Hangin' out. And what look?"

"Uh... Never mind. Have you talked to Blake today?"

"Uhm, yeah, actually..." Logan responded.

"Good. That was driving you crazy..." Logan blushed, "Anyway, I'm going out with Jo, so I probably won't be back until 8 or 9." Kendall said.

"All right. Well, I hope you have fun." Logan said.

"Thanks. And you have fun... 'hanging out' up on the slide." Kendall chuckled.

"Not a problem." He smiled. "See ya, Kendall."

Kendall waved as he walked out the door.

"Do people usually hang out alone at the top of slides?" Blake asked.

"Not usually. Sometimes we come up here to think though." Logan replied.

"Oh, I see." She leaned her back against the wall.

"Yep." Logan moved over and sat right next to her. He looked down at her hand on the ground and put his on top of it.

That night at around 10, Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch in their living room watching TV. Blake had left at around 8 and Carlos and James had come home at 9 and gone right to bed.

"Kendall..." Logan said.

"Yeah?"

"I did something terrible today." Logan said.

Kendall muted the TV, "What did you do?"

"I... I, uhm..." he paused. "I cheated on Camille." He looked at his hands in his lap.

"You... oh. Well. With..?"

"Blake." Logan whispered.

"Okay. Tell me everything." Kendall said.

Logan told Kendall the story of earlier that day and how he had finally gotten her to talk to him. "We were in the elevator, just going up and down. And we talked. Camille was a real bitch to her and she was really upset, so I brought her here. We were sitting on top of the slide talking. She told me some crazy stuff, man..."

"What kind of stuff?" Kendall asked.

"Personal stuff. I don't know if she would want me to tell anyone." He looked up at Kendall.

"Okay, well... How do you feel about this whole situation?"

"I feel terrible. But I feel like it was... I don't know... Right. But it wasn't. And I know it wasn't." Logan explained.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Kendall said.

"But... I don't know what I should do. And you always seem to have the answers to this kind of stuff." Logan said, looking back down at his hands again.

Kendall was silent for a few seconds. "I think... I think you should tell Camille. And then decide if you want to fight to keep her or go for Blake. But I can't make decisions for you."

"I feel like... Like after today, how could I tell Blake that I was wrong?"

"Do you think that's what you should do?" Kendall asked.

"Of course it's what I _should _do. But I don't really know what I _want_ right now. I mean, Camille has been with me from the start. And I just met Blake. But I see something in Blake that I don't see in Camille. I feel something with Blake that I've never felt with Camille." Logan said.

"I think that you should think about what you just said. Sleep on it. You'll figure it all out." Kendall said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kendall." Logan looked up again.

"It's never a problem. Now go to sleep." Kendall said.

Logan got up and walked over to his bedroom door. "But what would you do?" he asked, facing the door.

Kendall didn't say anything for a while. "I think I would choose Blake. Like you said, there's something about her that's different. Now go. Good night, Logan."

"Night. Thanks," Logan said before opening his door and lying on his bed. He opened his phone and saw a text from Camille.

_'I'm sorry. Can we talk about this? I love you.'_


End file.
